Whirlwind
by AnimeLuvr12
Summary: Miranda King is the target of an obsessed stalker. When Ryan Wolfe comes to her rescue, it's love at first sight for the both of them. [Ryan/OC Dabble]


_**Whirlwind**_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from CSI: Miami. I only own my OC, Miranda King.

 **Author's Note:** So, the idea for this dabble came from a dream I had last night where I was in a car accident. A male police officer helped me, and we became involved. It was a faceless, nameless cop. I was watching Miami today, and decided to use Ryan Wolfe as the cop figure. This would take place before he is hired by Lt. Horatio Caine, which happens in season 2 (I think.)

* * *

When I opened the door to my Hyundai, I tossed my book bag into the passenger seat and plugged my cellphone into the charger that was dangling off the console. I got behind the wheel, pushed the ignition button, and carefully adjusted the mirrors to the perfect positions. My hands gripped the wheel tightly as I shifted into reverse and pulled out of my driveway.

As I neared the stop sign at the four way intersection, I applied the brake pedal as usual. To my surprise, it went straight to the floor, and the car did not slow down at all. I pumped it repeatedly in a panic, trying to see if it would magically start working. But it didn't.

My heart started to beat faster as the adrenaline kicked in, making the organ race like it was almost out of control. I looked out the window, and everything seemed to be passing by in a blur. My car blew through the intersection, and I jerked the wheel just in time to narrowly miss another car. I kept pumping the brakes, but my efforts were fruitless. My vehicle still wasn't slowing down. As my car rocketed down the road, my eyes fixated on the curve that was just up ahead. There was no way I could safely maneuver that without taking someone else out. I took a deep breath, and I allowed for the car to careen into the fire hydrant that innocently sat on the curb.

Everything was fuzzy when I came to, and I had a pounding, splitting headache. There was a voice quietly talking to me, but I was so disoriented that all the words sounded like they were just bubbles underwater. I felt someone shake my shoulder roughly, so I turned to looked at them. I found a cute guy, in a police uniform, staring at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Ma'am, are you alright? Can you hear me? Show me a sign that you can." I slowly nodded my head in response, which was excruciatingly painful to do. I immediately winced from the pain and let out a deep groan.

"Take it easy, ma'am. I'm going to get you out of there, okay? Just be patient and I'll have you out in no time."

I heard him cut the seatbelt, and I felt my body being lifted out of the seat. Every bone in my body seemed to simultaneously throb, and the pain was overwhelming.

"My partner just called for an ambulance. I'm going to sit here with you until they arrive. You are going to be just fine," He talked to me in a low reassuring tone, and I felt comforted as I laid on the pavement next to the kneeling officer.

"What's your name?" I croaked, as tried to steady my breathing. Just looking at him gave me butterflies.

"Officer Wolfe. Ryan Wolfe. What's your name?"

"Miranda King," I replied. My heart rate spiked as he gave me a small smile.

"That's a lovely name-" His words were cut off by the sound of close sirens.

"Looks like they're here." I stared up at the sky as I waited to be put on the gurney. Once the paramedics loaded me up into the back of the ambulance, my heart sank at the realization that I would have to say goodbye to Ryan.

"Hey, Gardener, I'm going to ride with her. I'll meet you back at the station," Officer Wolfe told his partner. A female voice responded back to him as he climbed in. He slid in beside the gurney, right on the other side of the EMT. He had once again surprised me. I reached my hand out and grasped his, just barely squeezing it.

"Thank you for coming with me," I said to Ryan with a half-smile.

.

.

 _ **Four Months Later**_

"Ryan! Where are you?!" I shouted down from the staircase. I heard some shuffling from downstairs, and I trotted over to the top stair.

"Ryan?!" I shouted down. There was no answer, so I quietly made my way down the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Again, no answer. When I finally made it down, I found Ryan holding a bouquet of orchids and a small velvet bag.

"Oh my god, Ryan! Those are so beautiful! They're my favorite!" I grabbed the bouquet and held them up to my nose, inhaling deeply. I shifted my gaze back to Ryan's beaming face.

"What's in the bag?" I asked him excitedly.

"Close your eyes, and hold out your hand," Ryan replied with just as much enthusiasm.

I did as I was told, and I felt cold metal slowly coil into my open palm. When I opened my eyes, I saw a beautiful diamond necklace shining brightly in the sunlight that peeked through the blinds behind us. I was literally speechless as my mouth hung open in surprise. Ryan had nothing but a huge smile plastered on his adorable face.

"Ryan, it's absolutely gorgeous! God, I can't imagine how much you spent on this," I rubbed my thumb over the diamond pendant as I talked.

"Don't worry about how much I spent, baby. Here, let me help you put it on."

He grabbed the necklace out of my palm, and I felt a spark when our skin touched. He fumbled with the clasp, but he finally got it and it fell into place against my chest. The metal felt cold against my bare skin, and I got a chill up my spine as Ryan breathed in my ear.

"You look stunning," He whispered as his hands massaged my shoulders.

The butterflies that I had felt the first time we met were fluttering around like crazy in my stomach. I had never felt this way for anyone, ever. Ryan had been with me when someone cut my brakes, and he was there throughout the entire investigation. He was there when they got the guy. Now he was here, still, making me the happiest girl in the entire world. I couldn't imagine life without him, even though it had only been four months since the accident. There was just something about him that made everything I went through worth it.

.

.

"You can open your eyes now," Ryan whispered to me as he pulled my hand away from my eyes. I gasped as I looked upon the hot air balloon.

"Oh, my.. Ryan! This is on my bucket list! How did you know?!" He smirked and grabbed my hand in his.

"Lucky guess, I suppose," He replied.

I shook my head at him with a grin.

"You snuck a peek at my journal, didn't you?"

He grinned sheepishly.

"I did, but only because I wanted to make this day extra special." I squeezed his hand before he readied the balloon.

Once all the preparations were made, we rose up into the sky.

"Miranda?" My ears perked at the sound of my name, and I gazed over at Ryan.

"Yes?" He swept me into his arms, and dipped me like we were dancing. I giggled and leaned in for a kiss.

"You're so adorable, Ryan," I told him as I caressed his cheek with my fingers.

"I know it's only been four months since we met, but from the minute I rescued you, I knew that there was something between us. It was like love at first sight," I smiled at Ryan's words.

"It sure has been a whirlwind romance, but I wouldn't have it any other way. When you know, you know. Isn't that what they always say?" I said to him as we looked out at the sunset.

"I want to tell you something, Miranda," He looked me straight in the eyes, "I love you."


End file.
